friendzfandomcom-20200213-history
I Feel Pretty/Unpretty
Lyrics Quinn: I wish I could tie you up in my shoes Make you feel unpretty too I was told I was beautiful But what does that mean to you Look into the mirror who's inside there The one with the long hair Same old me again today-ahay hey Rachel: My outsides are cool My insides are blue Every time I think I'm through It's because of you I've tried different ways But it's all the same At the end of the day I have myself to blame I'm just trippin' Quinn and Rachel: You can buy your hair if it won't grow Quinn: You can fix your nose if he says so (Rachel: '''Ahh ahh) '''Quinn and Rachel: You can buy all the make up That M.A.C. can make But if, you can't look inside you Quinn: Find out who am I to (Rachel: '''Ahh ahh) '''Quinn and Rachel: Be in a position to make me feel so Rachel: Damn unpretty Quinn: I feel pretty Rachel: Oh, so pretty Quinn: I feel... Quinn and Rachel: pretty and witty and bright Rachel: Never insecure until I met you Now I'm bein' stupid I used to Be so cute to me Quinn and Rachel: Just a little bit skinny Quinn: Why do I look to all these things Quinn and Rachel: To keep you happy Rachel: Maybe get rid of you And then I'll get back to me, Heeey Quinn: My outsides look cool My insides are blue Every time I think I'm through It's because of you Rachel: I've tried different ways But it's all the same At the end of the day I have myself to blame Keep on trippin' Together: You can buy hair if it won't grow Quinn: You can fix your nose if he says so (Rachel: '''Ahh ahh) '''Quinn and Rachel: You can buy all the make up That M.A.C. can make, But if, you can't look inside you Quinn: Find out who am I to (Rachel: '''Ahh ahh) '''Quinn and Rachel: Be in a position to make me feel so Rachel: Damn unpretty Quinn: I feel pretty Rachel: Oh, so pretty Quinn: I feel... Quinn and Rachel: pretty and witty and bright Quinn: And I pity Rachel: Any girl who isn't me tonight Quinn: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Rachel: Tonight Quinn: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Rachel: Tonight Quinn: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Rachel: Tonight Quinn: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Rachel: I feel pretty Quinn: You can buy your hair if it won't grow Rachel: Oh, so pretty Quinn: You can fix your nose if he says so Rachel: I feel pretty and witty and bright Quinn: You can buy all the make up That M.A.C. can make, But if, Quinn and Rachel: You can't look inside you Quinn: Find out who am I to (Rachel: '''Ahh ahh) '''Quinn and Rachel: Be in a position to make me feel so Rachel: Damn unpretty Quinn: I feel pretty Quinn and Rachel: But unpretty Videos Category:Songs